


Indigo

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Indigo is the color of calm.





	Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any mentioned characters or Tony Stark. This is not based on any actual color theory.

Indigo is the color of calm.

It’s emotionlessly floating through space.

It’s his last moments of consciousness as he falls in New York.

It’s a mask he wears for the press as he states, “I am Iron Man.”

It’s his expression as he tells the Mandarin when he lives.

It’s the fading jittery feeling after New York – Sokovia – the Mandarin – all of it.

Indigo is the color of calm.


End file.
